


Возлюбленные и бессонница

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Insomnia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Драббл, в котором двое влюблённых обсуждают, на что лучше тратить время в постели.





	Возлюбленные и бессонница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Insomniac Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519214) by [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium). 



— Долго ещё? — подавив зевок, спросил Широ, к руке которого были присоединены провода, ведущие к ноутбуку Гандерсон.

Пидж бросила на парня недоумевающий взгляд.

— Я думала, что тебе тоже интересно принимать участие в этом исследовании. Всё равно ведь не спим.

— Но ты изучаешь мою руку уже несколько _часов_. Неужели совсем не хочешь спать?

— Возможно чуть-чуть, но сначала я хочу взломать систему и улучшить твою руку.

— Кэти, — Широ наклонился к девушке, — я думаю, мы могли бы потратить ночь на что-нибудь более приятное, чем просиживание штанов у экрана.

Пидж на секунду отвлеклась от работы, размышляя над предложением, а затем с хитрой улыбкой отложила ноутбук в сторону.

— Отличная мысль.


End file.
